Seeing through an illuion
by Secret Angel Forever21
Summary: Inuyasha is tired of being with Kikyo so he decides to end it...Inuyasha's point of view This is InuyashaKagome pairing


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**_Hope you all enjoy this one-shot that I had long ago and _since_ I found somewhere on my computer. I decided to post on the site so hope you all like and please review to see if anyone liked this one-shot. This is Inuyasha/Kagome pairing

* * *

_**

I see her again but I know she's an illusion that was brought back to life. She sends soul collectors again to see me but tonight it will finally be over. I don't to love an illusion but each time I fail to stand up and face her. I look down to see the person who stole my heart. Then I see the others sleeping as I jump towards the woods. The air is cold on against my face as I reach my destination. I see Kikyo as soul collectors form a barrier around us.

" Inuyasha I'm glad you finally came my love" she said and embraced me. I hold her back also and nuzzle my nose in her hair but it's not her scent I used to love. Her scent is mud and graveyard soil and nothing more. I let go of her, my illusion that I loved but can't anymore. " Inuyasha what's wrong? " she asked me and she tries to hold me but I step away.

" I can't love you Kikyo, you're an illusion of the past a memory that holds me from reality" I answer and I turn away not wanting to see her face that haunts my dreams and mind.

" I'm not an illusion Inuyasha! " she yells angrily and I turn around to see sadness, disappointment in her eyes but sadly I see through her.

" I'm sorry Kikyo that I brought you back to this world where you don't belong any more but I have to forget you…**_your just an illusion_**" I replied sternly catching her off guard.

" Inuyasha please look at me tell me you love me, I'm not an illusion" she begs me and comes in front of me. Holds my face in her cold lifeless hands and kisses me on the lips but only coldness comes from them.

" You're an illusion! You don't have my heart anymore instead someone else holds it in her hands" I answer softly and take her hands away pushing them gently to her chest letting go of her as my hands return by my side.

" It's that wench isn't Inuyasha! " she yells at me but I don't care what she says anymore about me but I snap hearing her insult the one person who was always there for me no matter what I did.

" Her name is Kagome not wench!" I yelled frustrated of her, she stepped forward knowing what was going to happen.

" Does she make you happy? " she asked softly and gentle wind stood around us.

" She does Kikyo, I'm sorry but you…." I quickly answer but she placed her handover my mouth so I won't say the last part and she looked at me.

" I know Inuyasha so do what you have to do, " she softly whispers and I see her close her eyes knowing that soon she will only be memory.

" Good-bye Kikyo" I whispered then my hand goes through her chest crush her heart. Her body turns to ash and the wind takes her remains away carrying them around these lands. A bright light stands where she dies and floats, the soul collectors disappear and the barrier dissolves instantly but voice calls my name. I turn around to see Kikyo standing where the light was and I see her hold the last part of Kagome's soul in her hands, walks towards me.

" Give Kagome her soul I won't need it anymore and Inuyasha I love you," my long past love said as the soul of Kagome went towards me. I caught easily and raced back to the others who still were sleep. As I enter the campgrounds, seeing Kagome wake looking at the fire as it danced wildly giving out warmth.

" Inuyasha your back," she said and looked at me then turned back to fire knowing where I was. I walk towards her grasping her hands in mine; she looks at me confused as ever. I lean in and kiss her for a few seconds then take out the

other half of her soul that was contained in small charm. Her soul entered her body as she glowed a pure light then she turns back and hugs me.

" Inuyasha thank you " she whispers happily not wanting to wake the others.

"Thank you Kagome for letting me see through an illusion and making my heart complete again, and I love you!" I whispered in her ear. Making her gasp and me earning warm right smile that made my heart almost skip beat.

" I love you too Inuyasha" she whispered to me in my ear making shiver go down my back. But I didn't care that moment the only thing that mattered was that I have her. My other part of my soul is ho she is and never would I let he go again. Soon enough were in passionate kiss and at the moment I didn't care what happened just that I had her here in my arms. I break the kiss and hold her in my arms and we sat under the stars her resting her head on my chest and my arms around her body making my mind rest knowing this wasn't dream but reality. Look down at her face seeing her eyes closed I gentle slumber and see small smile linger on her lips and soon enough sleep takes over me also and there I see he my Kagome….

_**The End**_

* * *

_**(Ok this story sucks but next I'll try to make the other one shot better and I got this idea from hearing a song on the radio and I forget which one but I hope you liked it and please review to see if was good or not)**_

**_Secret Angel Forever21 _**


End file.
